The present disclosure relates to a panel guide member and a display device having the same.
Recently, an information processing apparatus that can process a large capacity of data in ultra high speed, and a display device that can display data processed by the information processing apparatus in the form of an image are under development.
Generally, display devices are generally categorized into analog display device and digital display devices. Examples of an analog display device include cathode ray tubes (CRTs). Examples of a digital display device include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), and plasma display panels (PDPs).
The LCD device display an image using liquid crystal (LC) having an electrical characteristic that the arrangement of the LC changes in response to an electric field and whose light transmittance changes in response to the arrangement of the LC. The OLED displays an image using an organic light emitting material for generating light using a forward current. The PDP display an image using plasma.
The LCD device displaying an image using LC includes a display panel including electrodes for controlling the LC, a backlight assembly for providing light to the display panel, and a panel guide member for solidly supporting the display panel to the backlight assembly.
The panel guide member supports an edge of the display panel, and opens a portion of the display panel where an image is displayed. The related art panel guide member is primarily manufactured by injecting a synthetic resin.
The panel guide member manufactured using a synthetic resin is warped as it expands due to heat generated from the backlight assembly in a limited space.
In the container where warping is generated to the panel guide member, light leaks to a separated space between the panel guide member and the display panel, so that display quality of an image remarkably reduces.